


Issues |Kylo Ren X Reader|

by Kylorens_Nose



Category: starwars
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylorens_Nose/pseuds/Kylorens_Nose
Summary: You’re a girl who fell in love with Ben Solo when you were just a young kid, but times change. And so do people, but sometimes things can turn out in the end. For some. Will that be the case for you and the notorious “Kylo Ren”?





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

(Your POV)  
"Ben wait!" You call out as you run down the halls of the central building in your town.  
Ben Solo, the boy you've fallen in love with since the day you met years ago. And he is about to leave for who knows how long to train to be a Jedi with Master Luke.  
"Ben!" You call out again as you see him walking the halls, waiting for the master.  
"(Y/N), where have you been all day?" Ben smiles his crooked grin and his eyes light up. 

His eyes always reminded you of the stars up in the sky. So bright and full of life. But soon the light would be torn from the deep brown eyes, and they would be filled with pure hatred and sorrow.  
"I've been working in the fields all day, I told you that." You bite your lip softly and you role your eyes.  
"Right! Well you caught me right before I was about to leave, and I'm glad you're here." He pushes a stray hair from out of my eyes and to behind my ear.  
I blush softly and I chuckle at his sweet gesture. 

It was silent just for those few moments, before he perked up and he got a bright look on his face. "Oh I almost forgot, I made something for you!" Ben pulled out a small, crudely made necklace. "I made it for you! Out of spare parts from a droid." He smiled proudly.  
You felt butterflies in your stomach, as this was the most Ben has ever done for you.  
"Oh! Thank you Ben!" You threw your arms around his neck and he hugged back softly.  
"Want me to put it on you?" He asked. You could feel the soft and warm breath on your ear.  
You nod and he pulled away to you clasp it around your neck. He stepped back and me bite his lip. "Beautiful." He stated simply. Even though it was just one word it made that moment all the more special.  
"You really think so?" I toyed with it in my fingers.  
"Of course." Ben put his hands around my waist and pulled me close. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath tickle my face gently.  
Before I could say anything, he planted a small kiss on my lips. His lips were so plump and soft, they felt like the ocean on a warm summer day. Or a warm glass of milk on a cold day in the winter.  
"Ben? Ben?!" We could hear Master Luke call. The moment was over before it began it felt like, but I knew that Ben had to go to start training as soon as possible. We pulled away and we situated ourselves once more.  
"Over here Master Luke!" Ben called out, with his eyes still on me.  
"There you are. Ready to go?" Luke asked Ben. Ben looked at me sadly and nodded his head.  
They turned away to start walking but I grabbed Bens cloak before he got too far.  
"Ben, promise me you'll be back."  
"I promise." He smiled and trailed his fingers down mine as he continued walking.  
I was left standing there alone, playing with the necklace and watching Ben leave. 

But what I didn't know was, that would be the last I saw of Ben Solo.  
Or so I thought.


	2. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to redo the first chapter cos the last one was crap

That happened 10 years ago today.

My Ben Solo was supposed to go train to be a Jedi Knight with Master Luke and the other Jedi boys.   
When all the other boys came home that fateful day, one boy was missing from the group. Ben. 

I had just assumed that he had either been taken, passed in a freak accident or was taking extra time. I would never have guessed what actually happened to him.

I kept telling myself that he will come come home. He had to. And till this day I still tell myself that. I know I should just give it up, but something keeps telling me to never stop hoping. He's out there somewhere in the universe. 

I sat in my bed, in my small one roomed hut in our town of (Town name). I never left, praying that Ben would come home. That I could see those precious brown eyes once more. 

I sighed and I picked up my journal and started to write an entry:   
"Day 3650,   
Ben is still gone..."  
I started to sketch out Ben, from what I could remember anyway. 

He had jet black locks that hung right below his big ears, plump lips that could en-capture me any day, and a long nose that just tied his face together. And lastly his big brown irises, so warm and inviting, never loosing their shimmer. 

I scribble on the page and I let out a exasperated grunt as I throw the journal on the floor.   
You look down at the open journal, and all the pages are filled with the same four haunting words. 

"Ben is still gone."

"Ben is still gone." 

"Ben is still gone."

I lay back on my pillow made of Taun Taun fur and I close my eyes. Trying to imagine what Ben might've looked like today. His hair at shoulder length, his brown eyes wide and full of wonder, and a small stubble on his chin.   
I thought of Ben walking closer to you and holding out his hand to yours, his long fingers coaxing you. "Come (Y/N), come with me." He says in his soothing voice.   
"Where to?" I ask back, taking his hand in yours.   
Ben pauses for a moment and his face becomes older, a scar forms on the right side of his face and his bright drown eyes turn dull.   
Fire starts to shroud us and soon we are engulfed in flames. "To the dark side. Come fight along side me... (Y/N)." You hear a robotic voice say monotonously. Turning around you see a black figure with a black and silver mask. Before you can make out any more features the figure melts in the fire.   
I turn around, back to Ben and I see him melting into nothingness as well. I let out a scream as I hear a booming voice overhead.   
"Let it go (Y/N)! He's gone! Forever!" 

"No, no. He's not, it can't be! No! No! NO!" 

I wake suddenly, gasping for air as hot tears stream down your cheeks. I breath deeply. My tears sting as they leak from my eyes and my chest heaving. I breath erratically and I hold my gut.  
I gain some control over my breathing and I sit up in the bed, swinging my legs over the sides. I rub my eyes and I stand up to look out the window.   
Looking out the window, I see the sun brightly shining down on the cantina, main temple, and the trading post. I think for a second and I decide to blow off some steam at the Cantina.   
Rubbing my necklace in between my fingers I grab some credits and my armor just in case. 

I leave out the door, shutting it behind me. Taking a beep breath of fresh air, I look up at the bright (Towns name) sun. I turn to my left and I make my way to the Cantina. 

•••

I walk into the Cantina, my head high and my breath steady. You don't want to show weakness here, or the smugglers and traitors with tear you apart like scraps.   
I make my way over to the bar, next to some rusting looking Iakarus. They were talking about something having to do with Th First Order? I blew it off because everyone knows that the Order would never come here. We are a small town full of nobodies.   
I motioned to the bar tender.   
"What do you want today?" He asked while he was making someone else's drink.   
"Uh, I'll take a shot of Cider. Thanks." I respond and I wait patiently for my drink. 

"Here you are." He sets the drunk in front of me and I nod in thanks. I down it in one swig. It stings slightly as it goes down, it's a hard drink for some.   
I wave to the bar tender before I head out back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story! And I will try to update at least once to twice a week


End file.
